The present invention relates to a back support, and in particular to a disposable back support for supporting the lower back region of a person in a seated position.
As described in my previous U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,106, when an individual is seated upright on a flat surface without a back support, such position becomes uncomfortable due to the lack of support at the lumbar region. This is particularly true for people with poor posture and/or a weak back structure. For people who sit in upright positions for long periods of time, the back support disclosed in the aforementioned patent used a padded back support sized to fit the lumbar region of a user connected to a pair of inelastic straps which extend from the ends of the support and terminate in loops to engage the knees of the user. The pressure of the user's knees and legs pulls the support member against the lumbar region, thereby providing sufficient support to enable the user to sit in upright positions for extended periods.